The Risks of Taking a Nap
by violentcloud18
Summary: 'Taking a nap is always so risky, like when will I wake up? 30 minutes? 2 hours? 7 years? Well, let's find out, shall we...' "I died in the middle of my afternoon nap, and now I'm in my favorite anime. Maybe I can make things better?" An SI OC fic as Kuroko's younger twin. Oh, and by the way, she's ADHD.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic~! Hope you guys like it..!**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own KnB, but it'd be pretty cool if I did! Hahaha~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Risks of Taking a Nap<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_This is the story of how I died…_

Wait! Don't click the back button! I'm not done yet…!

Okay, so here it goes.

_This is the story of how I died… and reborn…_

Hah! Thought you were wasting your time huh? -cough- Okay, I'll continue…

_This is the story of how I died… and reborn… into the KuroBasu-verse…_

(=v=)

It started on a Friday, last school day for the week. I thought this day was like the other school days, wake up, survive, then go to sleep. However, it all changed when I went for my after-school nap.

Taking a nap is always so risky, like, when will I wake up? In 30 minutes? 2 hours? 7 years? Well, let's find out, shall we?

…

_Ugh, it's so hot. Who turned off the AC? I can't sleep anymore…_

I woke up to a _very _uncomfortable feeling. Like I'm being squished all over by a slick, wet, wall. Wait. I AM being squished by a slick wet wall! What the hell? I need to get out of here. I can't breathe…!

Uh-oh. I'm starting to panic here. Ah, this effing wall's pushing me downwards. Maybe that was the exit? Huh? There's something blocking the way! Go away, you! -kick!-

Ah. Free at last! Now, where the eff am I?

…

I can't see anything.

…

I mean, there are blurry shapes here and there, but that's it. Also, why is the light so hurtful to my eyes?

…

There's something touching me. My body. Perverts?! Oh my god, just where the effing eff am I?!

…

Voices. I hear someone speaking… in a foreign language? It wasn't the English language that I was so used to, but it sounded familiar. It sounded… Japanese? Huh, how cliché, it's like those reincarnation fics I've been reading. I don't understand all of it, but I think I get the gist of what they were talking about.

…

"… Congratulations… twins… girl…"

Huh? This line also sounds familiar to me... like that fic I read last Tuesday… Wait a sec-!

"What… you like… name her?"

Oi oi. Is this some kind of sick joke?

"…Setsuna…"

_What._

"Welcome-"

_The._

"-to the world,"

_Hell._

"Kuroko Setsuna."

_I'm in Kuroko no Basuke?!_

…

Conclusion:

I died in my nap. The record of 7 years is still unbroken.

…

I'm in Kuroko no Basuke…!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, yeah… sooo… Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions ? Hahaha…<strong>

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


	2. Chapter 2- This should be Chapter 1!

Here's the second chapter~! Hope you guys like it..!

To those who read, reviewed (special mention to **TargetFailed**), faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support! I won't let you down..! Just like Rexona!... What?

**Disclaimer****: Don't own KnB, Only Setsuna and her ADHD-ness (is that even a word…?)!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Risks of Taking a Nap<strong>

**Chapter 2-**** This should be Chapter 1!**

_This is the story of how I died-_

Wait. Haven't we gone through this already?

Okaaay… for those who don't know (and I don't know how you wouldn't know, did you not read the first chapte- prologue?), I died in my nap and was reborn as Kuroko Tetsuya's younger sister.

I'm pretty stoked but I'm still considering the fact that this might be just a long and _very _realistic drea- seriously? The fact that I experienced my birth with a conscious mind (ugh..) and popping out of… after kicking the protagonist of the… uh, I don't want to talk about it anymore…

Anyways, it's been a month since then. I learned my and Kuroko's-(hmm… we're both Kuroko's now. Maybe I'll just call him Tet-chan)- Tet-chan's parents are called Kuroko Shintani and Kuroko Hatsumi.

Shintani and Hatsumi- (wait, I'm feeling kinda lazy, I can call them Tou-chan and Kaa-chan anyways)- Tou-chan and Kaa-chan was a young couple with extremely opposite personalities (opposites do attract, right?). Tou-chan was a tall, dark haired person, but he's pretty quiet and monotone…reminds me of Sweden, actually… hmm… Kuro- Tet-chan probably got his passiveness from him… Kaa-chan, on the other hand, was a cute and pretty lady, with teal hair like Tet-chan, but with a lighter tone. She's a cheerful and energetic gal, but her presence is really weak (sometimes, I choke on my spit when she suddenly pops in the nursery). Annd, she's like Finland! We've got SuFin here, folks!

Anyways, putting my slight insertion of Hetalia references aside, I can say that they're pretty good parents. Caring and loving. Like good parents are. Huh… It's kinda redundant…

They're obviously new to all of this… 'parenting' stuff, so our obaa-chan (me and Tet-chan's, not theirs!) lives with us. I don't know if that's the only reason though. Maybe she's a widower? Tou-chan's a literacy professor, and Kaa-chan's a grade school teacher, so obaa-chan's our company during most of the day. Kaa-chan's here all day during the weekends, and Tou-chan on Sundays.

Obaa-chan's a cool granny. She's Kaa-chan's mom, and since Kaa-chan's her only child, she decided to stay here so she could "spoil her grandchildren" (that's what I heard when obaa-chan moved in...)... My theories on why she's here is already confusing me... Huh.

Tet-chan is _cute_. He has these pale, chubby cheeks that makes you want to squeeze all day, and cute tufts of teal colored hair, and his _eyes. _Seriously! The way he stares is so effing adorable! In the anime, Kuroko Tetsuya was already considered cute, regarding the fact that there are thousands of fanfics pairing him up with the other members of Kiseki no Sedai as the uke. Now as an infant, he's five times cuter...! Ah..! His wide, round, sparkling curious eyes are staring at me! _  
><em>

...Okay. I should stop. This is usually the beginning of a brother complex. I don't want to go in too deep. I don't want to be an obsessive bitch when I grow up.. Now that I think about it, why did they make the word bitch an offensive name for mean girls? I mean, bitch **is** supposed to be the word for female dogs right? What's so bad with female dogs...?

Anyway, the first three months of my infancy was like this: stare at Tet-chan when he's sleeping, look around the nursery, stare at my cute, chubby fingers, stare at Tet-chan when he's awake, smile at Kaa-chan, Tou-chan and Obaa-chan when they coo at me, stare at Tet-chan when he's not looking, and sometimes stare back at Tet-chan when he stares at me, eat, sleep, potty, smile at Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's friends when they coo at me, play with my cute, chubby fingers, poke Tet-chan so he'd stare at me...

...Yeah. I couldn't help it. My fingers are cute...!

...

...

What? What's with the skeptical face?

* * *

><p>Word count: 841<p>

**The story's just beginning…**

Next time on_****The Risks of Taking a Nap****!_:

_Ahhh...! It hurts!_

...

**_I'll gum you to death..!_**

_..._

_"...K-..K-kaa-ch'n."_

-dundundundun..!-

_** The Terrors of Teething..!**(Hahah-! Ouch, it hurts..!)_

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions? **

**R&R please~!**

**~cloud**


End file.
